My Wish Comes True
by quidditchgirl13
Summary: Ginny and Harry have a precious moment together by the lake. Based on My Wish Comes True from the Hindi movie Kisna. A oneshot with major HBP SPOILERS. See inside for details.


**Hi all, this is quidditchgirl13! The idea for this story came when I was sitting in the car and listening to _My Wish Comes True _in a Hindi (Indian language) soundtrack. Precisely from a good release, called _Kisna_. This song is in sung in English, and I particularly like it. Well enough of my talking, on with the fic! Enjoy:-)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own noting but the plot, so don't even try :-P Oh yeah, I don't own Kisna.**

**WARNING! MAJOR HBP SPOILERS! SO DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT (I'M CONFUSED WHY YOU HAVEN'T!)!

* * *

**

Sixth Year Ginny Weasley sat under her favorite tree by the lake at Hogwarts. She was currently watching the surface of the water and threw a pebble, making it ripple.

She missed her ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter, like crazy. An outsider would be baffled and would of thought something like, _Why in the world would she miss her ex? I mean it's not as if they're going out or anything!_

They would have been wrong. Even though Harry had split up with her last year, at Dumbledore's Funeral (AN: I was almost crying at that part!), he had had to, to save her. _To save her_. Why hadn't she picked someone that she could go steady with? _She loved him, and always had. _And surely, he loved her, otherwise he would have broken off drastically. He only did it to save her life. As he had done in his 2nd year. If he had continued dating her, Voldemort would have killed her, to hurt Harry.

Ginny sighed. She continued watching the lake intently, until she heard someone creep up behind her. Slowly she felt strong arms circle her, and immediately smelled Harry's cologne scent. He was hugging her.

_Hold me, let me feel you_

_In my arms again._

_Softly you whisper my life_

_My best friend._

Yes, this was her Harry. It felt so good to be in his arms again. She felt safe in his strong arms, as if nothing could happen to her here. She wished she could be back with him.

_A moment is all I am searching for._

_Just a moment in love with you!_

_A moment so special so beautiful!_

_In a moment my wish comes true._

After a moment in silence, Harry broke away from the hug and looked at her seriously. Even though they were good friends and met everyday, there was something different about him. He looked sad and tired. He finally spoke.

"Ginny, I know you don't want to hear this news. Ron, Hermione, and I are going to find the last Horcrux (He had told her at the beginning of this year about them.). The war could start any day, and who knows if we'll ever come back to Hogwarts, heck, who knows if I live! The point is, we're leaving tomorrow, and I want to spend some time with you."

Ginny started crying into Harry's chest, and he put his arms around her.

_Save me from the future,_

_Take me back in time._

_The words they have no meaning_

_Without you in my life._

She cried for Harry and the world's troubles. Why couldn't Voldemort just die? She more than hated him. Him and his stupid Death Eaters. She wished it were possible that she woke up tommorow and they were gone. But only Harry could kill Voldemort. Only the Chosen One could.

_Let me walk the rainbow_

_In times of sweet surprise._

_To when I was a little girl _

_And I had you in my life._

She remembered when she was eleven, when she had first talked to Harry. She had had a childish crush on him, but as she grew, it grew stronger.

_Time has no answer_

_For words left unsaid._

_For words have no meaning_

_There's no road ahead…_

Even if she didn't tell him before, she had always loved him. She had thought that if she had went out with others, he would have become jealous. After her and Dean had split, Hermione had hinted that Harry liked her. Her reaction was pure glee.

Harry nudged her and broke her out of her reverie.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I really love you. I don't want you hurt." Harry said as he sat down and motioned for her to sit with him.

"I know. I forgive you and I love you too." She looked sadly at the lake, and remembered that this was where he had asked her to date him.

_A moment is all I am searching for,_

_Just a moment in love with you._

_A moment so special so beautiful_

_In a moment, my wish comes true…_

"If I live through this war, I'll come back to you, and we'll continue dating." Harry said quietly to her.

"Yeah, that would be great, Harry." Ginny whispered and put her head in his lap. She started thinking.

What if he didn't come back? She sadly thought that if that happened, she wouldn't get to date him with peace that nothing would happen. She hadn't smiled since he had broken up with her.

_I'm looking for a reason_

_To smile once again._

_Through every changing season._

_The pain I can't explain._

_I see the magic all around_

_Shining down on me._

_With you my life would be so right,_

_If only it could be…_

Ginny knew Harry had a destiny to fulfill. If he didn't survive, his purpose on earth would have been to destroy You-Know-Who so the world would be safe. Her love had to be a murderer to be a hero. It was a mystery why he had to, and no one else could.

_Maybe this world is a mystery to me,_

_Maybe this world is a mystery to me._

_But if you could be here for eternity…_

She wanted to make most of her time with Harry, so she sat up.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Ginny said softly to him.

"You know I have to. He took away Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Dumbledore. My family was killed, and I won't let him kill more people's families." He said strongly.

"Most of all, I won't let him kill _you_." He said, and he hugged her yet again.

_A moment is all I am searching for._

_Just a moment in love with you!_

_A moment so special so beautiful!_

_In a moment my wish comes true._

She started crying again, but this time, Harry wiped away her tears.

_A moment is all I am searching for._

_Just a moment in love with you!_

_A moment so special so beautiful!_

_In a moment my wish comes true._

"Ginny, relax. It's okay, don't cry. The war hasn't started yet. As Hagrid told me in my forth year, what will come will come, and be ready for it when it does…"

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was soft, gentle, and full of love.

_My wish comes true…_

She had at least gotten some time with Harry before him leaving. She would face what would come, and would be ready for it when it did…

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Please review, and tell me.**

**-Quidditchgirl13**


End file.
